Chloe and George
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe meets a cute police officer George Dean in not the best circumstances of being under arrest. Clark finds out this officer is the same who was engaded to Chloe in a world where he doesn't exist.
1. First Meeting

Chloe stood there stubbornly with her hands in front of her with clinched fists gesturing to be cuffed. The Department Security agent pulled a strand of her brown hair behind her ear looking at Chloe searchingly,

Then she said, "What are you some kind of masochist? All you have to do is tell me what you were doing and why there were surges in her mainframe then we can make a deal and you can avoid time in a prison made especially for terrorists."

Chloe shrugged, "I can use a change of scenery."

She cuffed Chloe.

"You're in for a rude awakening Sullivan a day in this place and you'll be singing like a bird."

Chloe smirked, "I'm more of a dancer. I don't like to sing much."

The woman grabbed Chloe and pushed her in the back of the prison truck. Chloe sat on the side way bench in the truck. On the other side sat an attractive police officer with wavy brown hair reading a book. Chloe noticed just how tight his muscles looked in his uniform. He put it down and looked at the agent fastening Chloe to the seat.

He looked Chloe up and down and smirked.

"This is your dangerous terrorist?"

"Don't let looks deceive you officer Dean. She's a threat to national security. Keep an eye on her."

"No problem. My eyes will be glued to her. It's a tough job but someone has to do it."

The agent rolled her eyes and said,

"Just do you job."

Then she slammed the door. Chloe sat there amused with the agent's attitude.

"You know most people would be kind of upset where they are going to a special prison where they got permission to use cruel and unusual punishment."

Chloe sighed, "Well at least I'll be getting the special treatment."

"Uh hmm."

"So why are you smiling?" Chloe asked.

"Life's good to me. I'm not the one getting tortured, I get a little extra paycheck for this trip, and I get to sit across form a beautiful woman."

Chloe smiled and then said, "You know it's probably not the smartest thing to flirt with the terrorist. It might be dangerous."

"I like living my life on the edge. Besides who says I can't have a polite conversation with the dangerous criminal."

"Uh huh. You really don't believe that I am a terrorist do you?"

"No I really don't."

"Well, like you're boss said don't let looks deceive. I may look harmless but I'd surprise you."

"I bet you would. And she's not my boss. She just pulled a cop from the Metropolis PD for watching over the dangerous criminal making sure she doesn't do anything fishy."

Chloe lifted her cuffed hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And why are you so blaze' about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. Your right I'm not a terrorist but it's not like anyone have believed me so what can I do?"

"So you're giving up. Just like that?"

Chloe looked the other way not looking at this guy. She hated being called on giving up. She wasn't the giving up type.

Then George said, "So Chloe why don't you explain things to me. So I can understand. Why not tell me what you were doing in the Governments computers?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"No, I just want to help you."

"Why you just met me?"

"I know but I read you're file and it doesn't sound like you're a terrorist it just sounds like you just got in way over your head. Why don't you tell me what is?"

"Oh I see. Interesting tactics the DTS has. If beating up won't work then try to get the handsome guy to charm his way out of me. Well it's not going to work. I'm not going to talk."

"You think I'm handsome?"

Chloe shrugged, "Like you don't know."

"Well Chloe..." He stopped.

The truck was starting to shake back and forth. He immediately sat beside her protectively and took out his gun.

"Hold on I think something's happening."

Chloe looked at him he looked really sweet trying to protect her from what ever harm it was. She liked that this guy who would protect a perfect stranger even that stranger was questionable. That made this all the more harder. She saw him looking at the door and she scooted closer.

He looked down at her, "Are you scared?"

"Yes." Chloe said fakely.

Suddenly the truck came to a complete stop and the door flung open.

And Chloe's scared expression turned into a big smile.

A tall muscular black man in a silver uniform for a silver mask on stood there.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey, Cyborg ."


	2. Confrontation

George looked back at Chloe suspicoulsy. And he stood in front of her.

"So this is a break out. That's why you weren't that bothered you knew someone was going to help you escape."

Chloe walked towards Cyborg. Then George stood between Chloe and Cyborg.

"There is no way I'm going to let you esacpe. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it."

George pointed his gun at Cyborg grasping it firmly, "So if I were you I would scaddle. This is not going to happen."

Cyborg merely pushed his hand up and suddenly it changed into a gun.

George's eyes almost poopped out of his head.

Cyborg said, "You were saying?"

George still held tightly to his gun, "You're not taking her transformer."

Cyborg said, "I got a job to do, too."

He pointed his gun at George and got it just passed him as a warning shot. It hit a whole through the truck. George turned seeing the damage stunned.

George then took his gun and shot Cyborg on the leg but the bullet bounced off of cyborg and hit George's stomache. George fell to the ground.

Cyborg morphed his hand back to normal. Then he went to Chloe and his finger morphed into a lock pick. As Cyborg picked the locks of her hand cuff's Chloe staredat George. His wound looke really bad. George gasped in pain. Chloe ached. She didn't want to be the reason why someone was hurt. It looked like he wasn't going to make it. Chloe couldn'tbare the thought that she would be responcible for someone death.

"Come on." Cyborg said.

"We have to help him."

"I'll send an ambulence Chloe but we got to get out of here now."

Chloe still stared at all of the blood pour from George's wound.

Chloe knelt down beside him.

"Chloe. What are you doing? There is nothing we can do for him."

Chloe put her hands on his wound.

"There is something I can do. I won't let anyone die not if I can help."

George muttered looking at Chloe, "What?"

Then a bright light came from Chloe's hand. Then the whole truck was surrounded by a bright warm encompassing light. After the light ceaced Chloe passed out and fell to the ground.

Shocked Cyborg said, "Chloe."

He gently slapped her face, "Chloe. Come on. Get up."

She lied still. Then Cyborg carried her in his arms and got her out of there.


	3. His Hero

George lied there in shock watching this Cyborg guy take away the beautiful blonde away, looking lifeless. The events repeating in his head over and over. Just a few minutes ago he was excruciating pain. He thought he was going to die. Everything went blurry and then he felt her hand touch his stomach and then he was surrounded with this warm light and saw no one but a beautiful blonde girl, for a moment there he thought he was in heaven, all of his pain went away, but then the light ceased and Chloe fell to the ground, unconscious. It took him a while to register what had happened then this Cyborg guy took Chloe away before he could do anything. George just stared at the torn off metal door, still not sure what happened.

Then George sat up and saw his bloody shirt. He felt the hole that the bullet hole made and pulled up his blue police uniform shirt. His muscular toned stomach was covered with blood but there was no bullet wound. George stood up shaking his head. Then he noticed something next to his foot it was the bullet. He picked up the bullet covered with blood. If it weren't for all of this proof he would have thought it was a dream. But he could not deny it. He sighed wondering: Why would a girl who was about to be free, risk her life to save him? The fact that she did that proved to him that she was no criminal. She was one of the good guys. Where before he didn't completely believe that she was a terrorist he didn't know for sure. Now he knew she was one of the good guys. She was a hero. She was his hero. Chloe had saved his life and George swore to himself that he would return the favor.


	4. After Math

After Math

After Math

George continued to examine the truck and a noticed his blood on the floor. He touched his bloody shirt and knew he had to something about this. He had to come up with some type of plan. He found his police jacket lying in the seat; he grabbed it, put it on and zipped it up. George walked out to the front seat and woke up the unconscious driver. The radio lied on the seat next to the driver. George took the radio clearing his throat he spoke into, "This is Officer George Dean in transport vehicle 62345 we have been hit. I repeat we have been hit. The driver is unconscious and I… I'm unharmed but the prisoner got away and…."

A response came on the radio he recognized as Vernocia the woman who had hired him to guard Chloe, "Dean. What do you mean she got away? How could this happen?"

"Well it all happened so fast. One minute we're swerving then the next minute she's gone. I must have got knocked out during the crash."

"Fine. I'll be right there. Stay there and don't do anything stupid."

George turned it off and said to himself, "Yeah, don't do anything stupid. Well. I think it's a little late for that."

_Mean While at Oliver Queens Apartment in Star City_

Cyborg gently lied Chloe down on Oliver's leather couch. After he put a blanket on Chloe stood there freaked out. He jumped up when Oliver came in the room.

"What took you so long?"

Then he saw Chloe lying there seemly lifeless.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well there was a problem." Victor said still staring at Chloe.

"You had a simple mission get Chloe and get out. What was the problem?"

"There was this guard he…shot me and it bounced off and hit him."

"So he shot Chloe?" Oliver said as he searched for her wound and couldn't find one.

"No. She healed him. I think. And then she just…collapsed. I tried to get her out…I had no idea…"

Oliver sighed, "Me either."

Then Victor asked, "So who's going to tell Boy Scout?"

Then they heard a voice from behind them, "Tell me what?"

They turned around to see Clark.

Oliver signaled for Victor to leave. He gladly sped walked out of there.

Clark looked at both men suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Oliver stood in front of Chloe and said, "Clark I'm so sorry don't worry I'll get people to help and…"

"What are you talking about? And where is Chloe? She left this note and told me if I dealt with my big problem that I should meet her here. Ollie, why would Chloe be all the way here in…"

Then he stopped when he saw Chloe lying unconscious on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Look Clark I can…"

"How could you? I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want Chloe to go on any of your missions with you. She's only to do behind the scenes stuff only. I don't want her out on the field. This is why… Who did she heal? Was it you or one of the Leaguers? How long has she been out?"

Oliver said, "Wait. Wait. Wait. You knew about this. You knew about Chloe's power. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's not my secret to tell. I thought you would understand that."

"So that's why you didn't want Chloe out there working with us you thought she would heal some one. So she's done this before and this happened and everything turned out ok. So she'll be ok?"

"I don't know. The first time she died for a few hours and the second time she died for 18 hours."

"Wait she died? How is that possible?"

Clark sat beside Chloe, "I don't know."

Clark stared at her chest and used his x-ray vision and saw her heart beeping, it was beeping slowly but it was still beeping.

"She's not dead now. That's good. So who did she heal?"

"Some prison guard."

"A prison guard what were you guys doing in a prison."

"We weren't…wait…she didn't tell you? And I thought you two told eachother everything."

"We do. And tell me what?" Clark started to get angry.

"Well, Chloe got into some trouble. She got arrested by the Department of National Security."

"She what? When did this happen?"

"A few days ago I guess. She said she was caught hacking government satellite. And she thought Jimmy had taken care of it but…they caught up to her. She got wind of this before the Sydney Bristow wanna be came to arrest her. She copied all of her databases on a flash drive and sent all of weapons and anything else she didn't want anyone to see to me. And she called me and told me what happened and that she could use a little super hero help."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She said you were too busy saving the world."

Clark sighed and stared at Chloe's face. She started blinking and then she woke up.

And she sighed, "George are you ok?"


	5. Consequences

"Whose George?" Clark asked as he helped Chloe up. Clark signaled for Oliver and Victor to leave. They both nonchalantly left.

Chloe put her self together, bringing herself back in the moment.

"Who? Oh, yeah, he's that guard who I..."

"He's the guy you saved." Clark said solemly.

"Clark, I don't need a lecture right now. I wasn't going to let someone die because of me." Chloe said looking around Oliver's living room.

"I know the feeling." Clark said.

Chloe bit her lip, " Then you must know that I had to do everything in my power to save him."

"I know Chloe, but I worry about you. You could have died...permantly... because of me."

Chloe shrugged, "Clark, now's not the time for guilt. We both did what we had to do. We had to find Brainiac and if I didn't use he satelite to find him like you asked me to, then you would have been dead and we all would have been doomed. "

"But Chloe why didn't you tell me that you were caught? I could have helped you."

"You have more important things to worry about."

"Chloe you are my friend. You could have at least have told me."

"I was planning on telling you once you finished doing what you had to do. So your still standing, I'll take that as a sighn that it went well."

"For me." Clark said.

"I'm sorry Clark."

"It's ok Chlo, I'm just glad you're ok. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, Ollie helped me out with getting a whole new identity but I'll have to lie low for a while until I get to reemrge into society as Jane Doe or something. And for now I'll be assisting super heroe's behind the scenes. It's not a too bad way to get by."

"But Chloe. What about your life in Smallville and Metropolis? What about all of the people who care about you? What about Jimmy and Lois? Are you really going to just cut them out of your life?"

"I kind a have to Clark. It's not safe for them to know me right now. I wrote them both goodbye letters telling them that I'm ok and not to go looking for me, if they know what's good for them."

"Chloe. Do you honestly think that Lois and Jimmy are just going to let this go?"

"They are going to have to. Unless they enjoy prison."

Clark shook his head, "I can't beleive you have to give up your life like this. And all of the people you care about for me."

"Enough with the guilt Clark. Don't worry once this blows over and I established my new idenity I'll contact them. It's going to be ok."

Chloe siad reasuringly.

Clark sighed, "I hope so."

Then Chloe sat down staring in to space, "So Clark, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

Clark sat down next to Chloe.

"After everything you've done for me. Just name it."

Chloe smiled, "I was wondering if you can check on George for me. He works for the Metropolis PD. You'll probably find him there. If he's ok."

Clark raised his eyebrows at Chloe, "Chloe, you healed him. I'm sure he's more then ok. Besides don't you think that's a little risky if I go right to the police station. They'll think I'll know where your hiding."

"Exactly. They'll think that the last thing a guy who is hiding a fugative would go is the police station. No on will suspect a thing. And if any asks just tell them you've heard I escaped and your worried about me."

"OK, Chloe, but is all of that worth I'm sure he's fine."

Chloe bit her lip looking away, "It's not just that. It's... the only person I healed who wasn't already dead was Jimmy and he saw me do it."

"You think this George guy saw you." Clark said worried.

"Yeah, and even if he didn't there's evidence that something wierd happend. There was a lot of blood...and..."

Clark interupted, "Don't worry Chlo, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Clark." Chloe hugged him leaning on his shoulder.

"Anything for you , Chlo."

George hurried in the Metropolis PD locker room, clutching on his hot jacket. He kept his jacket zipped up the whole time, while giving his statement to Veronica. While talking to her, he tried whole heartedly to ignore the touch of the sticky blood on his stomach.

He went in the locker room going through his stuff, pretending to look for something, while he waited for erveryone to leave. When the coast was clear, he quickly pulled off of his, then he tugged off his blue bloody shirt. Then he wripped off his white under shirt that was to to his toned six pack. He took a a towel and started wiping off the dry blood. He heard foot steps and he quickly thrw the towel in his locker stadning in front of it, blocking anyone's view of the contents of his locker. He stood still.

"Hey man, I heard you got in big trouble." It was his friend Roy.

"Hey, Roy. Is that would you heard?" George said trying to keep his cool, but feeling tense.

"Sergent Sawyer wants to see you. She looks pissed."

After Roy left, he qucikly put on a clean uniform shirt on.

When he arrived in Sergent Sawer's office she was talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She motioned for him to sit down.

George smoothly sat down.

"Hey, Autnie Mag's. You wanted to see me?"

Then she hung up, " Here it's sergent Sawer. George, what is this I hear about you letting a fugative escape?"

"Oh, come on I didn't let her escape on purpose. I was knocked out."

"You let yourself get knocked out. And why did you refuse to go to the doctors?"

"I'm fine now." George said.

"Oh, you are so not fine. Weren't you the one who begged me to give you more responsiblity. Even though your fresh out of the academy?"

"Yes..."

"And I said if you do this task for me I would give you more responsiblity. And what do you do...you let this girl escape."

"Look aunt...sergent. I'm sorry but the really wasn't anything I could do."

"You are back on paper work detail and no more patrol's or going out on the field until further notice."

He wanted to object but he couldn't not after everything that happend. This girl saved his life so what ever punishment he was given he would take it besides it wasn't o bad right now.

"Fine." He said and got up and left.

After he left he bumped it to tall guy with black sleek hair, wearing a red jacket.

"Oh, sorry about that man."

The guy just stood there gawking at him like he was shocked seeing him. He looked like he recognized him.


	6. Meeting a Friend

Clark bumped into this police officer and then when he looked at his slightly wavy dark brown hair and his face, he stood back shocked: he recognized him

Clark bumped into this police officer and then when he looked at his slightly wavy dark brown hair and his face, he stood back shocked: he recognized him. This guy was the same guy who met before in an alternate universe: a world where Clark didn't exist. He was engaged to Chloe.

Clark figured that Chloe's paths only crossed this guy in a world where she never met Cark. He couldn't believe it. Here this guy was in all of his glory. He was the man that made Chloe so happy; in another world.

"Hey sorry man."

Clark stood there shocked and then said,

"Oh, yeah, me too. I'm sorry."

The guy looked perplexed and then said, "Well, I guess I better be going."

Then Clark remembered the reason why he was here: Chloe.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm looking for a police Officer named George Dean. He was a guard, guarding a friend of mine."

"Chloe, you're friend's Chloe."

"Yeah, so do you know…"

"I'm George Dean."

"Oh." Clark said, some how, not surprised. It made perfect sense how Chloe would end up saving a guy who in another world she ended up being engaged to.

Then Clark gave him his hand. They firmly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, George. I'm Clark Kent. A friend of Chloe's I heard what I happened and was worried."

"You did?" George asked cautiously, looking a little frightened.

"Yeah, I heard that Chloe got arrested and that she escaped. You were there. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I wish I could tell you but I can't. I was knocked out."

"Oh, so did you see who…"

"No." George said too quickly.

Then he continued a little more relaxed, "The truck swerved and I got knocked out."

Clark searched George's face, he seemed really nervous. Then he noticed he had one hand nervously fiddling in his pocket. Clark used his x-ray vision and saw him fiddling with a used bloody bullet. This George guy was obviously lying. He was lying for Chloe.

"Oh, well thanks anyway man." Clark said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I couldn't help. If I hear anything I'll you know."

George said in a professional voice.

Clark was about to leave and then George said with a hint of vulnerability and fear in his voice, "Clark?"

"Yeah."

"Chloe seemed like a really good person. I hope she's ok."

"Thanks." Clark said, "Me too."

Clark wanted to tell me more to this guy. He obviously was really scared for Chloe. He must have seen her pass out or maybe he just put two and two together when he woke up and found the evidence that he got shot but was miraculously healed. Either way George looked frightened. Clark wished he could tell him that Chloe was ok. He wished he could bring him to Chloe. He just wanted to see that huge smile on Chloe's face again. The smile that told him she was truly and blissfully happy, without any burdens. But that was impossible. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in the world to tell a cop in the police department the location of a fugitive.

So Clark left the building feeling guilty. If he hadn't asked Chloe to look at those satellite images she would be free by now. He knew he probably would be dead if she didn't so he did the right thing and so did she but…it just felt so empty: like he was doomed to sacrifice his friend's happiness forever. He hated that Chloe had sacrificed so much for him. Her career, her love life, and now her freedom were sacrificed.


	7. Love at first

Chloe was sitting on a wooden kitchen table. Drinking coffee and talking to Oliver.

Then Oliver handed her a brown wig and said, "So what do you think?"

Chloe looked at it and scoffed, "It's not me. I can't really see myself as a brunette."

"Oh come on, Chloe, so did Dinah at first, but… it works for her."

Chloe looked at the brown wig.

"Well, I have to get some kind of disguise, sometime. I'll think I'll pass right now though. I have to lye low for a while until time passes and I can re-emerge into society. Tell Dinah, thanks for the loan by the way."

"Will do. Now Chloe are you sure you don't want me to talk to my lawyers…I could just…"

"No. Ollie. It's not like I've been wrongly accused of something I didn't do. I did it. I'm guilty. Of course I did it to save the world but the government will never know that."

"If you insist."

"Insist on what?" Clark said entering the dinning room.

Chloe stood up, "Oh nothing knew. I was just telling Ollie it would be a bad idea for his lawyers to…"

"Maybe his lawyers could do something."

"No. Clark, it's settled. We don't want anyone looking into the real reason I was hacking in a government satellite. It's not a big deal."

"Oh yeah, you losing your freedom is not a big deal at all. There has got to be something maybe if I told them…"

"No Clark absolutely not. It's done ok. End of discussion. So how did it go?"

Clark looked at Oliver and said, "Ollie can Chloe and I talk alone."

Oliver put his hands up in surrender. "Oh, fine. I love being dismissed in my own house."

Oliver left then Chloe said, "So Clark what's the verdict? Does he remember?"

"Well, he said he doesn't remember anything."

"Good." Chloe said. Clark detected a hint of slight disappointment in her voice.

"I think he was lying…"

"What? Why?"

"Well, by the way he was saying it. He looked kind of scared for you. And…I used my x-ray and saw him fiddling with a used bloody bullet in his pocket."

"Oh, that's not good. So he's probably looking into what happened."

Chloe sat down a bit stunned.

Clark sat next to her, "Chlo, I don't think that will be much of a problem."

"Why not?"

"Well, I checked. That's what he said in his police statement. He was lying, Chloe. He was lying for you."

Chloe sat there speechless.

Then Clark scooted closer to Chloe, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Clark said awkwardly, "Do you…do you like him?"

"Clark, I barely met him."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Chloe scoffed, "Please tell me, you still believe in that stuff."

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes I do some times I don't. but Chloe I mean. You met him for like two seconds before you decided to risk your life for him that sounds like…"

"Clark, do you actually think I would just let someone die unless I was in love with them?"

Clark sighed, "Of course not. It just seemed like there were something between you… so you don't like him."

"Don't get me wrong Clark. He was kind of gorgeous and we did flirt a little. But he was just trying to pump me for info. And I was trying to distract him so he didn't expect my escape. It's not exactly stuff from fairy tales."

"Right. Of course."

"Why did you even mention it?"

Clark awkwardly looked the other way, "You see I…"

Clark tried to think of different ways to just tell her that this George guy was the same guy she was so happy with in that Alternate Universe but he looked at Chloe's intrugied eyes and he couldn't do it. He knew that now that he was in Chloe's life and after everything that was happening it would probably pretty much impossible for Chloe to get together with this guy. So why tell her that she was a lot happier in a world with out him. He just couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"It's nothing. Chloe."

"Clark you're not trying to set me-the fugitive- up with –George –the fugitive are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Because I don't think I'm going to date anyone for a while. Even when I do get my new identity and everything. I mean look how everything turned out with Jimmy. The next time I get into a relationship, the only chance I have is with someone who is as secretive as I am. But even then I think it will be a while."

"Yeah…that's probably good."

"Clark, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go see this George guy again and make sure he's not looking into me? I can't worry about someone finding out my secret with everything else that is going on."

Clark moped, "I'm sorry I doomed you from having a happy life Chlo."

"Clark. That's not true. I'm happy. Saving the world is pretty satisfying, alright, so there is nothing to feel guilty about." Chloe said overly reassuring.

Clark nodded not believing a word she said. He could tell when Chloe was doing the whole fake happy thing. She did that a lot lately. It was kind of heart breaking.

"So, Chlo, I guess I'll see this George guy again and help protect your secret."

"Thanks." Chloe said and gave him a quick hug. Then Clark pulled her in for a bigger deeper hug. He wished he could make things better for her. He wished there was something he could do. Maybe there was. Maybe it wasn't too late to ensure Chloe's happiness. So he went to talk to George.


	8. First Kiss

After meeting Chloe's friend, George was worried. So he saw his aunt one more time and told her he had been through a lot and would take the rest of the day off. His aunt let him go as long as he promised to go to the doctors and report bright in early the next mourning for heavy paper work duty. He would be kind of upset by both options if he weren't so worried about this Chloe girl. He didn't even know if she was a live. For all he knew she could be dead. He couldn't live with himself if that happened. He would be the reason she would be dead. He couldn't think like that. Sure her friend seemed worried but that didn't mean Chloe was dead. She passed out that was the last thing he saw her do. That could mean anything. He had to find out. So he went to his desk and got on his computer. He searched and searched all of the hospital's record from here to Star City for a blonde Jane Doe with mysterious symptoms. But he found nothing but a dead end.

Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the Boy Scout?"

He turned around to see a tall woman with long light brown hair wearing a business dress.

"Lois Lane? What are you doing here at the police department without hand cuffs?"

He got up and they hugged, "Well, I was in for questioning about my cousin you remember her she was that cute little blonde you had a crush on."

"How can I forget she was first kiss? What ever happen to her? Are you till still getting into trouble?"

"Afraid so. I'm afraid Chloe has gotten herself in pretty big. I'm really worried about her. She got herself arrested and apparently she escaped. The suits have giving me no info. I was wondering if…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You're cousin is Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan. She's your same cousin who visited us at the base that summer and she's the same cub reporter girl who would refuse to play princess and knight so we decided to play reporter and knight and after I saved her from the Lockness monster she awarded me with a kiss. She's the same girl who…"

"Yes, to all of that. Man I remember that. I remember punching you after you did that too. Good times. But George this is serious. I know your all mister go by the books guy but if I could just find Chloe's file for me. I would be in your debt for ever."

George was dazed he still couldn't believe Chloe was the same girl from his childhood.

Then Lois said, "George, please I need your help on this. And if you could find this guard who was supposed to be watching her…"

"Lois. I was the guard."

"What?" Lois practically screamed.

George took Lois' hand, "Look, Lois maybe we should go some where else and talk about this."

Lois looked around at all of the police officer's staring at her and said, "Right, that's a pretty good idea."

As they approached the door they ran into Clark.

"Hey, Smallville, so did they haul you in for questioning too?"

"No, not yet. Do you know eachother?"

"Yeah, wait have you met?" Lois asked.

"Briefly." Clark said.

Then they were approached by an Department of Security agent, "George Dean."

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest."


	9. Good Guy

"What?" Both Lois and Clark said at the same time.

"I don't think this is any of you and your friend's business, Miss Lane."

"Come on." Lois said.

"Well, he lied to us. His blood is all over the truck. And we found a bloody t-shirt with a bullet hole in his locker."

Clark stared George, he looked weary and afraid.

The agent said, "Well what do you say for yourself? Dean."

"I think you're confused. Someone made a mistake."

"A mistake in trusting you."

Then she hauled him away.

Lois and Clark went outside and found themselves at a local park. Clark sat down the park bench. He needed time to think. He knew Chloe would freak out once he told her and she blame herself.

Lois was pacing back and forth; she folded her arms and tapped her right finger on her left arm, nervously.

"Lois. Can you stop that? You're making me dizzy."

Lois stopped right in front of him and said in a high pitch voice, "Stop? Clark my cousin was arrested and escaped and now is at large as a fugitive. And an old friend is arrested taking the fall for her. If there's a time to panic? Now is the time."

"Lois, relax we'll figure this out? So how do you know this guy?"

"We grew up together. When we were kids we lived on the same air force base and then we always bumped into each other while the general was hauling me from base to base. He's a good guy Clark. He was a Boy Scout."

"He was that squeaky clean huh?"

"No he was a Boy Scout. You know Boy Scout's of America. Always be prepared and all that good stuff."

"So were you two… you know…" Clark asked awkwardly.

"No, he was cute in all in his uniform. But nah, he was always a little goody too shoe for my taste. I always went for the rebel back then. Besides I always thought it would be a little weird dating a guy whose first kiss was a family member."

"You mean he kissed Lucy?"

"No, Chloe."

Clark said shocked, "Chloe? I didn't think they knew each other."

"Well, George didn't remember her they were eight at the time."

"Eight? Chloe first kiss was when she was eight?" Clark asked aghast.

Lois smirked, "Yeah…wait Smallville. Oh how sweet you thought Chloe was your first kiss."

"No…well… wait she told you about that?"

"Clark, we're girl cousins we talk about that kind of stuff. And come on Clark, the girl kisses you the first day you meet and you don't think she was experienced?"

Clark shrugged; he wanted to change the subject. Now wasn't the time to talk about his first kiss.

"So did Chloe know George for a while?"

"Just that summer she stayed at the base when she was eight. They were cute you know. She was real curious back then and got her self in trouble and he always loved to play the hero."

Lois sat down, sadness seeping through her, "I can't believe my little cousin has gotten herself in such huge trouble. Chloe in jail? I just can't see it."

"Either could she, apparently." Clark said lightly. He realized that was in appropriate thing to say.

Then Lois looked at him suspiciously, "Clark, you didn't have anything to do with this did you? Because if you did you know you just made things worse for Chloe."

Clark was about to say something in his defense when his phone rang.

He answered it loudly, "Oh, hi mom? How are things in D.C?"

Then Lois grabbed the phone away from him. There is a word or two I would like to say to your mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent. Do you know what you're son has been up to?"

Lois waited for a reply she heard silence until she heard Oliver Queen's voice in the background,

"So, Chloe where do you want to sleep for tonight? Why do you have such a weird look on your face?"

Chloe sighed, "Because Lois is on the phone. Lo, this is not what it sounds like?"

"Oh, and what is it suppose to sound like? Like my cousin the fugitive staying at my ex-boyfreind's house …wait a second. He rescued you didn't he?"

"Lois, I can explain."

Then Clark grabbed the phone from Lois, "Chloe are you ok."

Lois glared at Clark.

Chloe said guiltily, "She must really hate me right now."

"No, Chloe, I'll explain things."

"No, Clark she's my cousin. I'll do it. Put her back on."

Clark handed Lois the phone back.

Lois took it more solemnly, "Chloe, at least tell me your ok."

"I'm fine Lo. Look I just need to help and I had to do something important. So important I couldn't worry about the law."

"So important…" Then Lois started to whisper and moved away from Clark, "Ollie did rescue you? So what are you like his side kick?"

"Lois." Chloe said.

"Well, while you were playing vigilante with my ex-boyfriend. A good friend of mine George got arrested."

Chloe dropped the phone.

Oliver took it. He talked to Lois calming her down for a while.

"Where is she now?" Lois asked.

Then Ollie looked behind him and saw Chloe gone along with his keys.


	10. Interogation

George sat in the interrogation room fiddling with his hand cuffs.

"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to explain yourself?"

"Me? How about you tell me why they hauled me in here. So what they can't find anything so they use me as a scape-goat?"

"They found your blood."

"So that doesn't prove anything."

"It doesn't look good. Your official statement was that you were fine. You lied."

"I'm fine. If I weren't how could I be walking around fit as a fiddle? I don't know what to tell you. They must have made a mistake."

Sawyer looked at him sternly, "What kind of effect does this girl have on you when she's got you lying to me."

George shrugged, "You don't believe me. We're family."

"And as family I can tell when you're lying, boy. So tell me the truth. Are you covering for this girl?"

Sawyer sat down on the other side of the table.

"I know you. It's not like you. But you have a thing about rescuing the damsels in distress."

"Chloe hardly fits the Mo for a damsel she was incarcerated when I met her."

"Well, have you heard of the femme fatal types? She acts all weak and innocent while making a fool out of you."

George remembered how Chloe pretended to be afraid when the car had swerved when really she was waiting for someone to help her escape. But she wasn't completely like a Femme Fatal since she saved his life. It looked like she risked her life for his. He didn't know if she was even a live after that. So he knew his aunt was wrong about her. He had to protect her secret. It was the least he could do.

Then he puts his best amused skeptical face on and said,  
"What do you think happened? She shot me, I bled all over the floor, and I let her go, and covered for her because I was so in love with the girl who shot me, please. This isn't a noir film. Besides if she did shoot me. How am I walking around?"

"I don't know I have seen some pretty strange things in this city. And don't sit there and tell me you haven't."

George folded his arms feigning innocence, "I don't know what you are talking about auntie."

Sawyer got up and slammed a folder in front of George.

"This isn't some case of some innocent girl who got framed. She gets in trouble all of the time. I arrested her before."

"You did? For what?" George asked surprised.

"For being at an illegal strip club."

George scoffed, picturing Chloe at a strip club.

"Don't get excited, she wasn't stripping. Miss Nancy Drew was investigating a story."  
"Wow, she's a reporter sounds like a real reign of terror. What's the matter did she interfere in a case and bust your ego." George said as he leaned back on his cold metal chair.

George liked hearing Chloe was a reporter.

"George this is serious. She doesn't respect the law. And either do you the way you're covering for her. Upholding the law is what you do. It is a part of who you are. It's something you've told me you've always wanted to do ever since you could walk and I gave you your first toy gun and badge. Are you really willing to throw all of that away for some girl?"

Sawyer said as she took a seat next to him, pleading in a tough yet serious manner.

George didn't look his aunt in the eye. She could always get to him ever since he was a kid. He knew he had to face her for Chloe's sake. For all he knew she could have died for him and he had to at least protect his secret. He knew those kind of secrets were meant to be kept.

George shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you auntie. I'm not covering for her."

Chloe pulled down on the clutches of Ollie's Green Motor Cycle. Chloe knew that stealing Oliver's motor Cycle was wrong but it was the quickest mode of transportation she could think of. Chloe swerved on the road trying to focus on balancing herself. Chloe had learned how to drive a motor Cycle in that one summer when Lois was going though her dating a biker faze. Chloe tagged along with Lois' and biker friend had a friend who showed her how to ride. Chloe found it intriguing and fun. And now she tried to remember everything he taught her and tried not to worry about George taking the fall for her.

But that was the truth and that is why she needed to get down there to the police station quick and that is why she had put this uncomfortable long brown wig on. It fluttered in the wind under the green helmet. She had to save George she didn't care what happened to her she couldn't let him take the fall for her. She would make this right.

A/N: Guys sorry I don't know much aboutmotor cycles at all.


	11. Rescue

Chloe parked the bike right in front of the police station. Chloe snuck around the abandoned alley and took out her compact mirror out of her bag she had saddled on her shoulder. She moved around her brown wig making it look convincing and she situated her green leather jacket around her. She put on her sun glasses and then strode into to the police station with confidence.

As she opened the door she felt someone's hand on her back and she froze.

The voice said, "Do you think that's wise?"

Chloe turned around facing Clark.

Clark pulled her away into the dark alley way the shadows drifted as the sun set.

"How did you know it was me?" Chloe teased as she twirled the long brown wig.

"Chloe, I have super hearing and x-ray vision you're not going to fool me."

Chloe trudged along in the alley and complained, "Wow, I never thought the day would come when I wished you didn't have such amazing powers."

Then she leaned against the brick wall pouting.

"Chloe what in the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get arrested?"

"Clark if I wanted to get arrested I wouldn't have bothered with the disguise." Chloe teased.

"By the way Ollie wants his bike back."

"I was just borrowing it, for a joy ride."

"To the police station? What were you going to do break George out?" Clark asked in full lecture mode.

"Clark I just can't sit there and do nothing while a stranger takes the fall for me."

Clark leaned on the wall next to Chloe. "I hear he's not such a stranger. I hear he was you're first kiss."

"Really?" That came to shock as Chloe and then she remembered her first kiss was when she was eight he was this George kid who always loved to play knight and wanted to be a cop some day. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow, that was him." Chloe said out loud.

Then Chloe brought her self back to reality she had to deal with. The fact that George was that guy who she first kissed didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had to save him.

"Clark, that's not why I'm doing this. I can't let anyone take the fall for me."

"I know how you feel Chlo." Clark said glumly.

"I know Clark but this is different."

"Oh really? You get arrested while protecting my secret. And he gets arrested protecting your secret. Yeah, that's not the same." Clark said sarcastically.

Chloe shrugged to that. She didn't know what to say to that. She knew it was the same. But she had a plan to have some type of life. There was the difference George didn't have a plan to get out. She had to get him out.

"Clark, I know but the difference is I am still out here and he is in there behind bars because of me. So I am going to do what ever it takes to get him out."

"So I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"Wait Clark. Are you helping me?"

"Chlo, I'm up for a little mission impossible if you are but may I suggest something?"

"Sure, lets not break him out."

"Clark."

"Chloe. We don't know George but what we do know of him is that he's cop and we can assume that most cops wouldn't want to live their life on the run. So why don't we try to clear him?"

Chloe asked, "How? All of the evidence are true. There is no way we can get him out of this by legal terms."

"Well, there is by your terms. All you have to do is get on the computer and hack into the system and change the blood type of your blood. I'll get that evidence and destroy it. We also need to do that anyway to protect your secret." Clark said.

Chloe mused and smiled, "Thanks Clark."

Clark put Chloe's brown wig back on, "You'll be needing this when you're in there. Do me a favor and make sure you don't get caught. And oh Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

Clark hugged Chloe and whispered,

"This is the last time I'm obstructing justice for you."

Chloe hugged Clark wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Good. I wouldn't want you to if…well thanks Clark. Let's do this."


	12. Cleared

Clark sped away and Chloe strutted into the police station. Chloe walked amongst the lively police station. She sleuthed around the corner and found a deserted office. Chloe searched the room and made sure everyone else around was busy. So she snuck in. She knew that was close. She was seriously pressing her luck. She fond an abandoned office and sleuthly took a hair pin out of her wig picking the lock hoping no one noticed as she slinked in the dark office. Nervous, Chloe quickly went on the computer taking her bag and taking out her password breaker and hacked into the police system. Then she heard footsteps coming closer she quickly put the screen saver back on and hid under the desk.

The steps stomped directly to the desk and came around. All Chloe could do was pray who ever it was wouldn't look under the desk. Then Chloe noticed those familiar boots. Those red business casual boots she got for Lois when she got into the Daily Planet sat there as the long legs bent and revealed it was Lois Lane, her cousin in all her glory.

"Chloe, come out the cost is clear cuz."

Chloe got out while paying with her brown wig.

"Does this disguise not fool anyone?"

"I bumped into Smallville and he clued me in on your little mission impossible and suggested that I be your back up. Since it's been a while since we performed our little Charlie Angles thing, I figured it was time to resurrect the act." Lois said more then a little bit giddy.

As Lois helped her up Chloe said, "Wait, aren't you mad at me?"

"I was a bit, but Ollie and me had a long talk and well, we have a plan."

"Just I be afraid?" Chloe asked jokingly.

"More that later but you have a knight to save and we have the whole Charlie Angel's thing to do. I think I remember to distract good looking men in uniforms."

Chloe laughed shaking her truly amused and grateful for her cousin, "The things you'll do for me."

"Now get on it cuz." Lois said her face full of encouragement.

Then Lois left. Chloe rushed back to the computer looking for the files with George's information. Then she found what the evidence displayed the blood type was for the blood on the wrecked truck and changed it. She then put a non trace signal on it so on one could detect she hacked into the system.

Then Chloe lightly knocked on the door. Lois was flirting with a few cops putting their attention on her and away from the office then she noticed the door open she then said, "Hey look Lex Luther."

They all looked and Chloe managed to sneak out with out being spotted.

Then Lois said, "My bad it must have been some ever bald guy. It's been real but I got to go."

Ten Lois walked behind Chloe and then she held on to her arm as they both ran into the dark alley.

As they arrived with a bit of adrenaline rush Lois stopped everything as she stared at the Green Motor Cycle. Lois strode over in awe, "So this is the infamous Green Arrow's main mode of transportation."

Chloe simply nodded not wanting to ruin what ever strange moment Lois was having with the bike.

"And you stole it?" Lois asked accusingly.

"Yes, I had to." Chloe said with a firm stance. She wasn't going to apologize for doing something that had to be done.

Then Clark walked towards both Lois and Chloe. "It's done Chlo, so lets get you out of here."

Then Lois said, "Not just yet."

"Lois we have to get Chloe out of here. Hanging around the police station isn't a great place for Chloe to be right now."

"I know we should get Chloe out of here but not Metropolis. Me and Ollie talked and I thought it was high time for the Justice League to come out of the shadows and on to the front page." Lois said with excitement.

Clark gazed at Lois amazingly angry. Chloe was afraid he would extinguish Lois with that stare.

"Lois, Chloe is out on the run and all you can think about is some article and your career." Clark blurted out outraged.

"Relax, Smallville, this would free Chloe. Ollie agrees. The Justice League has gotten her in this mess and they should be the ones to get her out of it. If I write an article that tells the world that there is this group of super heroes and put some details that show that Chloe was just helping save the world and clears her from being a terrorist then…"

"Absolutely not!" Chloe yelled.

She continued, "I did this to help protect heroes not to expose them!"

Then Clark interjected placing a hand on her shoulder, "Chlo, maybe she is on to something. It's a good idea. Maybe it's about time that people come out of hiding for you and show the world who they really are."

Chloe gawked at Clark amazed and not quite sure if this was the same Clark Kent she's known since the eighth grade. Her eyes grew extremely wide her mouth hanging out open embedded with shock.

"You can't be serious? No possible way. This is just s detour. I'm back on with hiding and changing my identity. That was the plan and I'm sticking to it. I did this to protect people's secrets and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to abandon that just to free myself. I'm not that selfish." Chloe said in a fury.

"No you're not. That's the problem." Clark said frustrated.

Then he grasped her small hand with in his two large hands and said meakly, "You said you just can't sit idly by and let someone ruin their lives for you and either can I."

Then Lois said, "Geesh, Smallville, this has nothing to do with you."

"Right." Clark said.

Clark said, "Anyway Chloe you risked all of this to protect…"

He then looked at Lois and said, "The Justice League maybe it's time they risk a little for you."

"That's more then a little." Chloe scoffed.

"Relax cuz, I'll only reveal their superhero names. Their secret identity will remain secret."

Then Lois saw a few police officers walk by.

"You know this place is starting to make me nervous, maybe we should relocate this conversation else where."

They all went to Lois' hotel room she kept in metropolis. As Chloe traveled from the alley to the room she kept her long brown hair draped over her face covering her up. Then once they arrived Chloe rushed into the room and sat down on the comfortable coach chair breathing out.

"Whew, you know this whole disguise thing is kind of stressful. But it works that's good."

"Could you really do that the rest of your life? Always having to look behind your shoulder?" Clark asked.

"I'll get use to it." Chloe said trying to convince Clark and herself.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Chloe panicked and quickly hid in the bathroom.

Then Lois asked, "Who is it?"

"It's George Dean."

Lois surprised hesitantly opened the door, "Hey, George. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be behind the bars with the pin stripes singing well what ever…"

"I was released. They got me on false evidence apparently. My aunt's a sergeant there. She was super pissed so I got released right away."

"How did you find me?" Lois asked.

"I found your employment record. And you listed this place as second address. I work for the police department we can do stuff like that."

"Aren't you a little detective?"

"Someday." George said.

"So what bring you here?" Lois asked a bit jumpy.

Then George saw Clark, "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted something…"

Clark jumped in embarrassed, "You didn't interrupt anything. Come on it."

George came in shutting the door behind him.

"So what's on your mind?" Clark asked.

"Chloe." George replied honestly.

"I thought so." Clark said.

"I want to help her clear her name. I had a feeling she had something to do with my release. So if there is anything you two could tell me?"

Then Lois looked at him long and hard and smiled, "Is this off the official books?"

"Of Course."

"Well, I have an idea…." Lois started to say but then the bathroom door opened and the Chloe came out.

George stood there astounded, relieved, and curious all at the same time.


	13. Hero Slash Vigalante

Chloe stared at George like he was the only one in the room. Chloe examined his tender face. He looked so shocked and relieved to see her alive. Chloe remembered the last time that the last time George saw her she had passed out. Well at least she wasn't dead that time. Things might be easier to explain. Chloe thought George might say something like how relieved he was but then he smirked after he looked her up and down and he said,

"I like you better as a blonde."

Chloe thought that might be her cue to flirt a little. But she knew now wasn't the time or the place for that. She came out of hiding in the bathroom for a reason. She had a plan she had to stick to it.

"I just came here to tell you to not try to clear my name or anything. I'm fine now it's not a big deal."

"Oh, yeah, you're freedom isn't a big deal at all. Are you honestly telling me that you enjoy being a fugitive on the run?" George asked.

As Chloe was about to speak a knock came at the door.

Lois yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jimmy."

Chloe panicked and grabbed George pulling him into the bathroom.

After they were scrunched in, she threw her wig off and in an annoyed whisper George said, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know? Perhaps you didn't remember but I'm a fugitive no one can see me."

"I get that but why pull me in with you?"

Chloe ignored the question and leaned against the door listening. George scrunched next to her, also listening.

"I'm sorry Lois, but I can't just sit there and do nothing while my girlfriend is out there some where on the run." Jimmy said frantic.

George looked at Chloe a bit disappointed.

"Wait, Jimmy didn't you get Chloe's letter." Clark said.

Then George smirked at Chloe. Chloe tried hard to ignore him and just listen.

"Oh, yeah, that Dear John letter. I refuse to take it lying down. I'm the reason she's running. I know she's just protecting me. Clark you have to know something."

Chloe ached swimming with guilt. She wanted to go in there and explain things to him. But she couldn't. When she wrote that letter she made a choice to not complicate Jimmy's or anyone else's life. She had to stay away from any relationships at all. She had too many secrets too many complications to actually have a happy healthy romantic relationship with anyone. Chloe couldn't listen to this anymore. She strode to the other side of the long narrow bath room and sat on the red fluffy closed toilet seat.

George sauntered towards Chloe and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"A letter huh? You know that's really…"

Then he looked Chloe's broken up face as she sat there deep in tortured thought. Then with an earnest and sympathetic voice he said,

"Are you sure you don't want to go out there? He doesn't sound like he would turn you in."

Chloe glanced up at George and said, "I know he won't but… no one I care about should be affiliated with me. It's too dangerous."

"That's weird because you seem to be affiliated with Lois and Clark and from what I can tell you care about them both." George said stoutly.

"I didn't mean for them to get involved. I didn't mean for you to get involved. I just want to start over. I don't want to bring anyone else into this." Chloe said driven with emotion.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be away from everyone. She was supposed to start a whole new life with the Justice League. She wasn't supposed to be bombarded with reminders of her old life. Especially not by her ex-boyfriend and not by this guy she barely knew but some how was her childhood sweetheart.

Then George seemed to be thinking about something and shook his head he whispered to him self, "What is it with me and finding girl's who want to isolate themselves."

Chloe turned to George intrigued wondering what he was talking about.

"Look Chloe, you may think life is over for you but there's no need to just give up. I could help you. Let me help you clear you're name."

"You know normally I would appreciate the help. And I'm usually a fighter. I don't give up. And I'm not. If I gave up I would just sit there and let them torture me too death. But it's not like I was framed. I really did those things I'm being accused of."

George stood up, "You're really some kind of terrorist?"

"No. I would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"I believe that." George said as he looked deep into Chloe's eyes dripping with sincerity.

Then Chloe continued, "I just had to do and no one can know why."

"Right. So it's some vigilante slash superhero saving the world thing."

Chloe looked at George puzzled by his wording, "What makes you thinks so?"

"Come on you have super hero reaping right through. You saved my life. And you got the vigilante thing going on by ignoring the law."

Chloe smirked standing up she said, "So you think you got me all figured out, huh?"

"I'm starting to. You hack into a Government satellite working on some kind of super hero mission. One of you're special friends rescue you. And then you think you can just live your life out of mainstream society and just doing the whole super hero slash vigilante thing and think that will be enough. But Chloe…"

George leaned closer to Chloe she could feel his presence smelling his brisk cologne.

"That won't be enough. Sure you'll do your thing for a while. But it's a lonely life. And you'll realize that you need more from life then the solitude you built for yourself. Sure you'll spend your time helping others. But who will help you?"

"I have plenty of friends who…"

"Special friends?" George asked as he formed apostrophes with his fingers as he said, "Special Friends".

"Yeah, special friends. They'll make things easier for me."

George then said, "And those friends don't have personal lives of their own outside of their whole vigilante thing?"

Chloe shrugged he was right. Everyone in the Justice League did have lives out side of the League also. They have their secret identities and personal lives they pursue when their not on duty.

"That's what I thought." George said.

Chloe leaned against the sink and George lifted her chin with his thumb.

"Chloe you saved my life. Let me return the favor. Let me save you from not living yours."

Chloe felt him come closer his lips came closer to her and then the bathroom door opened and Clark stood there awkward.

Clark said, "Uh, the coast is clear Chloe."

George moved away from Chloe and Chloe blushed, "Uh, thanks Clark."

As they got out of the bathroom Lois gave Chloe, George, and Clark a suspicious look. Then another knock came to the door.

"Geesh, Lois, is this place listed?" Clark asked frustrated.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Who is it?"

"Miss Lane, it's Sergeant Maggie Sawyer from the metropolis P.D. Open up."

Then on cue George grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her in the bathroom. Then they both scrunched close together listening at the door.

Sergeant Sawyer said, "Miss Lane. Have you spoken to my nephew? His computer records show that he looked you up."

Chloe punched George on the arm.

Then Lois said, "Breifly."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He didn't mention it. Is this an interrogation? Are we being hauled in for questioning?" Lois said a bit jumpy.

"No."

"Then I don't have to answer any of your questions."

Lois opened the door completely and said, "Look, see there is no one here but me and the farm boy here."

"What about the bathroom?"

Then George said, "That's our cue."

George grabbed her wig putting it in his black jean jacket pocket. He opened the window. Chloe looked at him skeptically looking at the 10 stories underneath them.

"Come on Chloe, my aunt will haul you in."

He held his hand out for her to take. Chloe grasped on it tightly as he assisted her in climbing out of the window. They both stood carefully on the edge taking baby steps until they found a fire escape. They climbed down.

When they landed in the dark alley Chloe saw the Green motor cycle there. George handed Chloe her wig. Chloe put it on and then George took his phone out.

He called someone, "Hey, Chica. Yeah, I know I've been busy."

Chloe tried to ignore George and not wonder who he had to call so urgently.

"I'm here in the alley by the Metropolis Plaza. So are you around?"

Chloe ignored him and went straight for the bike. She knew she had enough distractions. She needed to revert back to her plan. She needed to get back to Star City.

As she put the Green helmet on and got on the motor cycle George stopped her by putting his hand on the handle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back where I belong. It's been great to meet you George. But it's time for us to part ways."

Then George said, "Can you wait just a little bit?"

"I have to get out of here before someone see's me." Chloe said.

"Chloe you'll be fine with me. Plus I have a special friend who can help with that. She can help keep us hidden until I figure out how to clear your name?"

Chloe sighed, "Are you still on that?"

"I don't give up that easily." George said stubbornly.

"Wait did you say special friend? Like how I have special friends?"

"Yeah, she should be here any minute. I think you'll like her. She's my best friend."

Curious Chloe examined George's face and then she noticed a breeze come and she looked up and saw a familiar black and red leather jacket flutter in the wind. She laned on both of her feet majestically and Chloe smiled, "The Angel of Vengence."


	14. Old Friends

The Angel of Vengeance strutted towards Chloe curiously.

"Do I know you?"

"Finally this disguise works on someone." Chloe said as she took off her wig.

"Oh, I knew who you were Chloe. I'm just surprised you remembered me because I know with you're superb computer skills you couldn't have simply just lost my e-mail."

George looked back at both girls curiously laughing amused at the thought that they knew each other. He should have known. Chloe seemed to run with the whole superhero crowd. It did surprise him a little since lately Andrea has been a bit of a loner. Then Andrea took off her mask and that about shocked George. He knew who she was and everything but he didn't think Andrea had divulged that information to anyone else.

Then Chloe said, "Sorry, Andrea I've been busy."

Andrea scoffed, "Yeah, I can see that. So busy you landed yourself in jail."

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah, well, I have a friend in the force that lets me listen to the police radio. It was all over it about the breakout. Everyone's looking for you."

"A friend in the force, huh?" Chloe put her attention to George.

"Yeah," Andrea said, "apparently you already met."

"I remember you mentioning in our e-mails about your source in the force so George is it."

George moseyed in between Andrea and Chloe, "You sound so surprise. What you think you're the only one who has super hero friends."

Andrea looked at Chloe and George suspiciously, "So George you look good for a police officer who just got arrested."

"I didn't think that would be on the radio. How did you find out? I was only arrested for a couple of hours."

"Yes well, I kept on calling you when I found out about Chloe. I thought maybe you could find out what happened. I had no idea you were there until I did a little investigating at the station."

"What?" George asked outraged.

"You never go there too afraid that someone has turned you in."

"Well, I guess no one did. I was worried about my friends." Andrea said a bit upset.

Touched Chloe said, "Thanks, Andrea. But I don't think you have to worry about anyone turning you in."

"Wait, you know about that?" George asked and then he turned to Andrea.

"So, just when were you going to tell me you had another secret keeper."

"I already told you about her George I just didn't give you the specifics."

George stared at both girls hard something dawning on him, "You're her source in the Daily Planet with a super powered best friend."

Chloe gave Andrea the look of death. "I can't believe you told him that."

"Hey, he's my best friend. I didn't mention any names. Plus your best friend told you all about me as soon as he found out who I really was."

Chloe sighed, "Fine, I guess we're all on the same page here."

"Now that we are amiga. Please tell me what's going on."


	15. Compromise

Chloe updated Andrea what had happened. She told her how she got caught by the DDS by helping Clark. She didn't mention the specifics of the mission though. Even though Andrea knew about Clark and the strange and abnormal, Chloe doubted she knew about extralestrial things. Even when talking to other superheroes' vigilantes' she still tried to keep Clark's whole alien nature and anything connect with it a secret. That included using government databases to find Brainiac.

Chloe was pleasantly surprised that George was Andrea's secret keeper. It felt good to know that she wasn't the only one on earth with a super powered best friend. Andrea's and George's relationship did remind her of her and Clark's. She never thought in a billion years she could find someone else with a relationship like she had with Clark. It felt good and disappointing at the same time, it made her relationship with Clark slightly less special it not being a one of the kind, but then she realized that it did feel special. They weren't exactly the same.

Then George said, "So how about Andrea will you help us?"

Chloe shot up her eyebrows at George indignantly, "Us?"

"Yeah, I'm helping you clear you're name whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me? Who made you the boss of me? This is my choice. If I choose to be on the run all of my life, it's my choice." Chloe said defensively.

Then Chloe turned to Andrea, "Come on Andrea talk some sense into him. If anyone can understand it's you. You live you're life on the run too with only living life as The Angel of Vengeance."

"Chloe I don't recommend it. Besides, you shouldn't have to. You didn't kill a man." Andrea said frustrated.

Chloe jolted at that.

"Andrea…"

Andrea became angry.

"No, Chloe, you listen. My life is lonely. George is my only friend these days. All I do is try to do my part to keep these streets clean. Now it's all about penance. I can't let myself enjoy the pleasure of having a normal life. I killed a man and it eats at me everyday. But you…Chloe you didn't. You deserve to have some kind of normal life, even if it's a little part of you're life. Chloe you did a good thing, you shouldn't punish your self for it."

Chloe took in Andrea's words. She felt for her friend, feeling like just saving people's lives was her penance. Chloe didn't feel that way. She did this because she cared. There were a lot of people who she could help. And if just being a hero is what it took, then so be it. Besides she had to protect her best friend's secret. This was her only choice. At least that's what she kept on telling herself. A part of her would miss interacting with people in mainstream society. A part of her misses being a reporter and going after that dream, but that's what heroes do, they sacrifice their wants for the common good.

Then George said, "Chloe, Andrea's right. Listen to her. Do you think I enjoy watching my best friend torture herself? She never lets me take her out and introduce her to any of my current friends. She doesn't let me tell any of our old high school friends that she's ok. If there was something I could do to persuade her from hiding in the shadows I would. But Chloe please let me help you."

Chloe ached at Andrea's struggle. She wished there was something she could do. Then something dawned on her.

"OK, Andrea George I'll let you help me on one condition."

"What's that?" George asked.

"If Andrea joins the Justice League."

"Done." George said.

Andrea punched him, "Thanks, for answering for me. Chloe, I've told you this before. I'm really not a team player."

Chloe smiled, "Great, you'll fit right in."

Then George said, "Come on Andrea, I hear you bond with more vigilantes' who love to run around in leather."

Chloe said, "He has a point there."

"Fine, if you let us help you I'll join the Justice League." Andrea said. Then they shook on it.

Then George said, "Great now that's settled. Lets reconveign at your place Andy. I need to go to my place real quick and get a hold of my aunt. Make her call off the S.W. A. T. team."

"Good, we'll see you there." Andrea said.

"And Andrea"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure she's safe." George said sincerely.

Chloe started to feel on warm inside at George's concern.

"No worries. I have mi amiga's back."


	16. Plan

Sergeant Sawyer examined the empty bathroom and she the window wide open.

"Wow, look at that nothing's there." Lois said factiously.

Sawyer ignored her and started to look abut the window, then Clark said, "Do you have a warrant? Are you even aloud to look through here?"

Sawyer gave both of them a rough and mean look and then looked out the window, satisfied. Then she left.

Lois said, relieved, "That's a close one."

"Yeah, but where is Chloe and George?" Clark asked worried.

"Where ever they are Chloe's safe Clark. She's in good hands. George is a good guy."

"Just how good is he?"

"Clark he sacrificed his freedom and career to protect Chloe, he's on our side." Lois said on the defense.

"Ok, fine, we still need to find Chloe. She's a fugitive, people are looking for her, she's not safe out there right now." Clark said like a man with a soul purpose to find and protect his best friend.

Then Clark took his phone out and called Chloe using her speed dial number. Then suddenly they heard a ringing. It came from under the desk in the corner of the room. Lois picked up Chloe's red book bag and took out Chloe's cell phone.

Clark hung up and said sarcastically, "Just great."

"Well, now what?" Lois said as she leaned against her mahogany desk that had her white lab top on it.

Then Clark said, "We find George."

"Ok, and just how are we going to do that?"

"Simple." Clark said as motioned for Lois to get out of his way.

Then Clark started to hack into the police department employee records.

Lois said, "Wow, how did you learn how to do that?"

"You don't spend most of your time with a hacker and not learn a few tricks."

Clark said as he worked on getting the records.

"Here we go. We have an address. Let's go."

George grabbed Chloe's hand and said, "Come on, let's get out of here. We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long."

Chloe stared at his hand on hers.

"Yeah, so do you have a plan?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe, it's in the works. I have a plan all set up in my apartment."

"You do?"

"Well, an idea in the works. I didn't have much time after I got released." George said.

Then Andrea said on edge, "Guys hurry it up. Your aunt at one o'clock."

George looked across the street and saw his aunt getting into a car with Veronica the agent who arrested Chloe.

"Great." George said holding onto Chloe's hand tighter.

"Change of plans. Andy you go to my apartment and get some of my plans. You know where I put all of my special stuff."

"Sure." Andrea said.

Then George led Chloe to the mortal cycle. He took his hand out and Chloe unwillingly handed him the keys. Then he hopped on the motor cycle and said, "Hold on tight." as he handed Chloe the Green helmet. Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly.

Andrea landed on George's balcony in her usual spot. She took out her hey from her pocket of her leather jacket and unlocked the sliding door. As she came in she noticed the front door was wide open. The door knob looked broken open. Great she thought to herself. She came in on her guard hoping there really was some thief stupid enough to rob George's house whose head she could bash in. She hasn't met her bashing people's head in quota for the day.

She heard noise coming from George's bed room. She opened the door and immediately punched and knocked out the intruder. Then she saw Clark speed from the other side of the room. He seemed to be staring at the bookshelf that Andrea knew as George's secret compartment.

He was about to punch Andrea and then she stopped him.

"Woa, there big boy. What are you doing here? And whose you're friend?"

Clark then carried the girl that Andrea had knocked out.

Then Clark stared at Andrea, "Andrea? What are you doing here? So what now you turned to a life of crime?"

"Crime? I would ask you the same thing. I was invited I have a key. What's your excuse."

"A key? So you know…'

"George yeah, we're best buds. So Clark I was asking you a question. It didn't look like you were invited with the door being broken into and all."

"I was looking for George or any clue he might be. Chloe's in trouble and he was with her. I just have to find her and keep her safe."

Andrea smiled, "No worries. You and George think a like. He's got her at a safe place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my place. Well, she'll be safe with him. And no one from the police will find her."

Clark nodded, "Well, take me to her."

"What about your girlfriend there."

Clark looked at Lois an unconscious Lois in his hands. He gently laid her down George's bed.

Then Lois woke up with a jolt. She grasped on her head, "Ow, what's with the head ache?"

Then Andrea said, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm a friend of George's I thought you were an intruder."

Lois looked up at her suspiciously, "Oh, great another vigilante who thinks everyday is Halloween."

Then Andrea said, "Well, sorry, but you both have to leave. I need to find something for George."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Uh, none of your business." Andrea said.

Then Clark said, "Lois' can you give us a minute?"

Lois looked at both of them suspiciously and said, "Look, Chloe my cousin, I'm only here to find her and help her clear her name. Just tell us where she is so I can clear her name."

"You have a plan?" Andrea asked skeptically.

"Yes, I have a plan." Lois said noting Andrea's skepticism.

"I'm doing an article on super heroes' and I can clear Chloe by showing the government that Chloe wasn't a terrorist."

Andrea smiled at Lois pleasantly surprised, "You know that might actually work."


	17. Coincidences

When they arrived in Suicide Slums Chloe held on to George's hand tight, for protection. There was a time where Chloe would not think this is necessary but after living a life of danger, she learned it was important to keep herself safe. For some strange reason with George she felt safe. Decrepit people sat along the alleys hunched over a blazing bond fire. Chloe felt for these people huddled in here at the same time wondering what must have lead these people to live like this. But then Chloe noticed the savage thirsty look on the faces of some of the men. Chloe grasped on George tighter and whispered in his ear,

"A safe place huh?"

"Just stick with me and you'll be safe." For some strange reason she believed him.

As they reached the end of the dark alley George stopped in front of an abandoned apartment complex. George climbed onto the fire escape. Chloe followed. They climbed into a broken window and they walked through the dark hallway. When they reached to the end of the hallway, George stopped in front of a door and took out a key out of his back pocket and opened the door.

Chloe looked around, it wasn't much, but it was livable. George turned on a light switch that had loose wiring hanging out.

"Wow, so this is where Andrea lives huh?"

"If you call that living." George said as he sat on Andrea's old brown duck tapped couch.

"I'm always telling her to move. Go back to her old apartment old job, but she feels like this is part of her penance."

Chloe sighed and plopped on the couch next to him, "I'm sorry, well, maybe after all of this that will change."

"I hope so." George said completive.

Chloe looked at him searchingly. Wondering what was going on in that handsome head of his. Chloe looked around at this dingy old apartment wondering just how much time George has spent here. Who was she kidding? George seemed to know his way around well. He seemed to know Andrea well. They were close, obviously. She was just wondering how close.

"So, you and Andrea? You're close?"

"Yeah, sure I told you we are best friends."

"Right. I know that."

George looked at Chloe amused.

"Oh come on just ask it?" George asked playfully.

"Ask what?" Chloe asked.

"If Andrea and I are friends with benefits."

Chloe laughed, "Oh, well are you?"

"Not at the moment."

Chloe looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, so you used to…"

"We actually tried to date a couple of times. Each time ended with disaster. And we've kissed before, in strange and stressful situations but…in the end of the day we really didn't want to ruin the friendship."

"Oh. I know the feeling."

George looked at Chloe with a slight curl in his lip.

"Really? You and Clark I'm guessing."

"You're a good guesser." Chloe said not looking at him.

"It's weird." George said.

"What?"

"Coincidences."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Chloe breathed out, "Well…I guess that depends on…I used to… but lately I'm not so sure."

"You know I believe that everything happens for a reason that there is this bigger plan behind everything. I don't believe in coincidences."

Chloe was starting to get nervous at the direction of the conversation at the same time she was curious about where he was headed.

"Are you talking about any coincidences in particular?"

"Yeah, I mean we both have best friends who are special."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"So you think that's a coincidence?"

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know."

"Chloe. Do you remember when we were kids?"

Chloe smiled, "How can I forget. You were my first kiss."

"Yeah, do you remember before that when we used to play Warrior Angel?"

George asked.

Chloe giggled nostalgically, "Yeah, you were Warrior Angel and I was Dana Dane. Top Reporter and true love of Warrior Angel. That was fun."

"I know it sounds silly. But Warrior Angel was the reason why I always wanted to become a detective."

"That's not silly. I think I got sparks of the dream to become a reporter from watching those cartoons. I think I wanted to be just like Dana Dane. She was so cool and feisty. She worked so hard to be a top reporter but when she finally found out Warrior Angel's secret she wouldn't expose him. She was my hero. Someone to look up to. Of course later I found the real person they based her character off of, Nelly Bly. Anyway just because she's a fictional character didn't make it silly to look up to her. And if you were to look up to any super hero, why not Warrior Angel? Detective slash superhero is not a bad rap to look up to." Chloe said with a fired up passion.

George smiled with a curl on his lip.

"I know. It's funny. We both are going after those same careers and of Warrior angel and his love."

Chloe sank gazing down at her hands. She really didn't want to be reminded of this. She had convinced herself that it didn't bother her.

George cupped her chin with his thumb pulling her up to face him.

"What is it?"

"I..I'm not a reporter anymore."

"Well, not right now. You're a fugitive but don't worry I'm sure after we clear your name you can go back to the Daily Planet where you belong."

Chloe said, "I was fired before all of this happened."

"Fired?" George asked surprised.

"Yeah, Lex Luther owns the place and he fired me for…well I think he was just looking for an excuse."

"Ruffled his feathers?"

"A bit."

"Well, he's missing now." George said his hands still on her face. He put a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Well, maybe everything will work out for the best."

George leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly and sweetly at first. Chloe responded in kind. And then he kissed her with more urgency. Chloe's heart fluttered with excitement. She put her hands around him, moving her hands through his dark brown wavy hair. Then he pulled Chloe on his lap. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around him. He took her green leather jacket of. And tore his black jean jacket off.

Suddenly she heard a loud slam at the door. And jumped up and saw Clark and Andrea standing in the doorway.


	18. Helping

Clark stood there stunned. Chloe was kind of afraid for George's safety since Clark stares have known to be deadly. Chloe backed away embarrassed. George got up annoyed. Andrea had pursed lips looking amused about the whole thing.

Then Chloe said awkwardly, "Andrea, Clark."

George turned to Andrea going straight back to business.

"So, Andy did you get what I asked for?"

"Not quite. Chloe's cousin has an idea that we think…"

Chloe interrupted, "It's a horrible hero exposing idea."

Then Clark interjected, "She won't expose anyone's secret identities. She'll just let the public know that there are heroes out there and that they are here to help. Then the article will explain about the specific mission."

"She doesn't know anything about the specific mission!" Chloe yelled outraged. She couldn't believe she was even having this conversation in a room full of heroes: people who live secret lives in order to help people. She couldn't believe Andrea and Clark would even consider risking everyone else's secrets just to help her.

"Exactly. That's why you should write that part."

"What?" Chloe asked Clark baffled.

Then George chimed in excitedly, "That's a great idea. Who knew your friend had brains."

Clark stared at George fiercely and then shrugged, "Come on Chlo. You know Lois really shouldn't write this article without you. And you know how relentless she can be when she has set her mind on something."

Chloe knew that. Lois was her favorite cousin and she loved her to death, but sometimes she could be overzealous. And if she had set her mind on doing this there was nothing she could say or do to stop her. But she couldn't let Lois write this article risking everyone's exposure.

Then Clark said, "Chloe you really should help her make sure she gets all of her … _facts _straight."

Clark said it like he was saying something else to Chloe. Like Chloe was the only one who could get his greater meaning. And she did. She knew that Clark meant for her to write her own spin on what happened. And Lois couldn't write an article like this with out her. Not now. Lois was just starting to get into the whole protecting super hero's secrets and she just didn't have strong hold on it. She couldn't help but laugh when Lois tried telling Chloe that Ollie's Green arrow equipment were just decorations. Chloe needed to make sure that Lois didn't divulge too much. So then she agreed.

"OK. Guys I'll do it."

Andrea, Clark, and George all smiled triumphantly.


	19. Meant To Be

Ch. 19: Meant To Be

When Chloe, George, Andrea, and Clark arrived in Lois' hotel room Lois let them in and then went straight back to her computer.

"Sorry guys I got a story to write."

Then Chloe cut Lois off and stood in front of the computer.

"I'm sorry Lo but I can't let you do this…"

Everyone tensed up and then Lois said, "Chlo, I'm doing this for your own good."

"I know but I can't let you do this by yourself. I can't let you expose too much."

Offended Lois said, "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Not on purpose, no, but there are some things you don't know that much about and things you might let slip without even realizing it. Besides Lo how were you expecting to write about this specific mission without me?"

Lois smiled widely, "Wait, Chlo are you saying you want to work with me?"

"Yes, Lo, I want to work with you." Chloe said.

Lois squeeled, "I always knew we could do great things together."

And then they hugged.

Then Chloe looked at what Lois had written so far, "You have typos."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'll fix them." Chloe said not looking away from the lap top.

Lois had already written how there were heroes among us secretly savingthe day. She called them the "Justice League". Chloe thought that was a really suitable name. Chloe admired her cousins writing she really had come a long way since she was her editor. She missed being her editor. And she missed this writing about super heroes. It felt right like this was what she was always meant to do.

After they finished everyone left for the night. They thought it be best that Chloe stay at the hotel until all of this was resolved and they shouldn't risk Chloe going out in the open. Clark didn't want to leave Chloe unprotected and George agreed so he stayed behind in the suit. Clark didn't seem to be thrilled with that but he agreed to do it. Andrea looked like she had some place to be and Clark left with her. Lois had made a place for Chloe to sleep in her queen size bed and made a place for George to sleep on the near by couch. George took out his gun and reloading it, just in case he needed it. That made Lois a bit nervous but she trusted George with Chloe.

Then Lois said, "Well, I think I'll see if this new editor is around."

Chloe said, "Lo it's two O'Clock in the mourning."

"I know but this new editor is a bigger work ahololic then you. I might as well do this as quickly as possible. The sooner I can get this article in the sooner I can get you free."

"Thanks, Lo."

"Oh, come on. We're cousins you'd do the same for me."

Chloe smiled.

Then Lois left Chloe and George alone. George sat on the couch finishing loading his gun and carefully putting it away.

Chloe sat next to him and asked him, "So do you really think this plan is going to work?"

"I know it will." George said with certainty.

"What makes you so sure? Can you see the future or something?"

"No. Not exactly. I'm just a good observer and I can see how some things will turn out by noticing things and noticing people."

"And what did you notice that makes you so sure?"

"I've noticed your friends and how much they care about you and they'll do anything to make sure you're happy and safe."

"Happy?"

"I think they know you better then that mask you wear. That denial about the things you care about. That denial about making yourself happy." George said.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yup, I mean I saw right through that and I haven't known you very long."

George said.

"Oh, well, it must have not been a very good disguise then."

"Maybe disguises aren't for everyone."

"Yeah, maybe your right. But I just don't see how…" Chloe said and then George interrupted Chloe with a kiss.

Chloe kissed him back not forgetting where they left off. Chloe quickly forgot what they were talking about and all of her worry just flew away. She gave into his kisses completely. She hopped onto his lap and started kissing him more urgently finishing where they left off. His hand slid down her back. Chloe then started to lift up his MPD t-shirt and then she heard a beeping and then she heard Clark's voice. Chloe jumped up and turned around but no one was there.

Then George took off his police shirt and took off the black wire with a small microphone.

"Sorry I…tend to forget this is here."

He was about to turn it off but then he heard Andrea speak, "Wait a second? Do you mean that in some alternate reality where you don't exist Chloe and George are engaged?"

They both sat there shocked.


	20. Destiny?

Then Clark said, "Basically, Yeah. But the world blew up. I tried to save it but…I was too late."

"Wait…are you saying that if they get together in this world too you're afraid this world will blow up?" Andrea asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"No. I took care of that big bad in this reality already."

"So what's the problem?" Andre asked relieved.

"I'm not sure." Clark said. Then George turned the communicator off.

Chloe stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Wow." George said baffled. "You're friend has an interesting…"

"He must have been talking about some crazy dream." Chloe added quickly.

"So Clark can see the future? That's one of his abilities too?" George asked, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Chloe could tell he had experience with strange things but finding out this was a little more then what he seemed to be used to.

"No. It wasn't this future. He talked about a world where he didn't exist." Chloe said.

In a world where Clark didn't exist she was with George. What did that mean?

"So in a world where he didn't exist we'd be engaged?" George asked looking a little unsettled about that, but at the same time hopeful.

Chloe sat down on the couch, feeling like she would fall on her face.

"Stranger things have happened." Chloe said staring out into space.

George sat besides Chloe pulling a stray blonde strand behind her ear.

"That's true."

"George don't look into it, ok. It's not a big deal." Chloe said dismissively.

"Of course not." Then George leaned in to kiss her.

Chloe stopped him.

"George I don't think this is such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"I just think we're moving too fast. I don't really know what this is. I just got out of a relationship through a letter. And all of this…"

"Then we take this slow."

George kissed Chloe's cheek, nibbling on it making his way to her lips. Chloe pushed him away. Chloe stood up still a little freaked out, folding her arms.

Then George stood up.

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal?"

"It's not." Chloe said not looking directly at George.

"Clearly." George said sarcastically.

Chloe turned around facing George.

"Well, it's just…"

"Just what?" George waited for Chloe's answer. Chloe pursed her lips about to speak but saying nothing.

Then George said, "It's not just some crazy dream of Clarks. Is it?"

Chloe twitched her eyes looking at him. Not sure how to handle this. She felt panicked but she couldn't pin point the source of the panic on one thing. She was overcome by fear. Fear of getting something she never knew she wanted, fear of moving to fast, fear of the world ending, fear of a world with out Clark, fear of letting George into her world; a world he already had most of himself in.

Then she said, "No it's not. Clark told me about it."

"He did?" George asked taken aback.

"So you knew about us?"

"No, Clark left that part out, conveniently."

Chloe said irritated. And then she started thinking out loud.

"Come to think of it though, I think he tried to tell me, before. He acted kind of strange after he first met you, asking me if I liked you right away."

"Hmmm. Interesting." George said amused by the concept of Clark wonering if Chloe liked him.

"Yeah, I don't know what to think about all of this. I don't know what it means if it means anything at all."

"Then don't stress about it."

"You're right. Lets forget about the whole thing. It's late. We probably both should get some shut eye." Chloe said her nerves on the edge.

"Yeah." George said a bit down.

"It's been a long crazy day for the both us."

Then both got ready for bed. Chloe hoped into Lois' bed, George lied on the couch. As she laid down, Chloe felt awkward. She wanted to say more to George. But what could she say? This was kind of huge. It blew her mind that George- the guy who risked his career to protect her secret- was the same guy she ended up engaged to in a world where Clark didn't exist. She didn't know what it meant. Did it mean that George and her were meant to be together or just that in a world without Clark she would be with him. She didn't like thinking about a world where Clark never existed. She shuddered at the very thought. It physically hurt her to think about. She could remember how unbelievably frightened she thought for that brief second that Clark would just stop existing. A world without Clark Kent? That would mean the end of the world. Now everything that had happened weighed on her. Clark was doing the whole guilt thing earlier, blaming himself for her losing her freedom. But what if her life would be better without Clark? It was a frightening thought. She wondered how she met George in this world and how different their lives would be. It couldn't have been that great. The world ended, Lex Luthor was president, and the meteor infected were enemies of the State. Her life couldn't have been that great.

Chloe thought about George and all of the coincidences that surrounded him. How they met when they were kids, how she saved him, how he protected her secret, how he got him out of jail, and they both had super-powered best friends. Too many coincidences, too many similarities, too many goosebumps rising on her arms.

Chloe turned on her pillow watching George trying to sleep on the couch. He was moving around twitching. She wanted to go to him. She wanted him to come to her. But she was right earlier they were moving too fast. Chloe tossed around looking at the empty wall trying hard not to listen to the sleeping sounds that George wasn't making.


	21. A Dream?

When Chloe woke up she found her self walking around within a deep mist. She couldn't see a thing through the fog until she saw a tall dark image in the distance. She saw his bright red eyes from the distance. As the image came closer she saw that it was a tall middle aged black man.

Then she said, "Martian Manhunter?"

"Please cal me John."

"Ok. John. What's going on where are we?"

"In your mind."

"Oh so I am dreaming."

"Yes and no."

"OK? I don't speak Martian. What's going on?"

"You are dreaming but I disrupted your normal REM cycles to show you something."

"Wow, and the Martian powers keep on coming. I should have known. You went into Clark's head that one time to save him from the phantom. But why come in mine?"

"I'm here to show you something."

"How your life would be like without Clark Kent."

Chloe froze as fear consumed her entire body. She couldn't stand it.

"Look, Martian Manhunter I don't appreciate you invading my privacy of my mind. I barely know you. You have no right…"

"You know of me. I know Clark has told you almost everything about me and our encounters. So I know Clark has told you that I've been watching him his whole life. A side effect of that is I've been watching you too."

Chloe cringed a bit creeped out that a Martian has been stalking her.

Then Chloe asked, "So?"

"I've seen what effect you have on him and what effect he has on you. And I can see what path it is leading you on. I was hoping to show you…"

"I don't see how showing me, my life without Clark is going to help in anyway."

"That is because you don't want to see it." John said with a stern yet sensitive voice.

"Chloe. I've seen you. I've seen how you and Clark and for the most part it is good. But I think it's to your benefit if you see this."

Chloe bit her lip reluctantly, bitterly she said, "Fine show me."

"Of course."

Chloe saw her alternate self walking at night in the streets of Metropolis. She was wearing a long beige trench coat talking on the cell phone.

"Lois, come on, give it a rest. You really don't need to set me up with some guy from your past."

"What? Really? You mean he's that cute little boy who was my first kiss? Lo, that's very cute but I'm done with men. I'm swearing off men after Jimmy…"

"Come on Lo. You're not exactly living happily ever after either. You don't see me trying to set you…"

"Hey, I couldn't just not let you know that the Green Arrow was giving me tips about the crime in Metropolis. You were my partner. I had to introduce you."

"Ok, fine, so what does this tell you cuz? So if me introducing you to the Green Arrow led to your heart break then…"

"I know it's not my fault. I'm just saying…don't set me up. Men are evil."

Chloe said sounding like a child. Then she took a deep breath and sighed,

"Jimmy broke my heart."

"Yeah, well he might say that but he was the one who gave up on us. But that's him he gives up on things so easy. He's such a coward."

"Whatever Lo. I know you're still friends. I'm over it."

"Of course all men aren't like Jimmy… they're worse."

"Yeah, yeah, ok, cuz fine.One little dinner. Just the main course no appetizers or desert. And if you leave me alone with this guy-who you think would be so great for me, so help me a little details about the girl who dated the most Justice League members will be all over the front page!"

"I love you too cuz. I'll see you there."

Then alternate Chloe put her phone back in her over sized red purse. When she looked up she saw a guy wearing a torn down hoodie and holding a knive up to her.

He said, "Hand over your purse. Lady."

Chloe grabbed a hold of her purse hugging it like it was a security blanket.

"Alright buddy. Just calm down. Let me just get my wallet and you can have all of my money."

Alternate Chloe started reaching into her purse Chloe saw that she was reaching for the pepper spray.

"No, give me the whole thing."

The guy grabbed it and Chloe started tugging it bag.

"No way. That's my livelihood."

"You won't have a life if you don't…"

And then alternate Chloe looked past the thug. At another man with a gun pointing at the thug.

"The lady said no."

The thug turned around putting his hands up in the air.

"OK, man don't shoot."

Chloe saw that this was George. She noticed her alternate self's relieved and excited reaction to see him.

Then George said, "Hand against the wall."

"What?"

"You're under arrest for bother the nice woman." He then took out his handcuffs and started to handcuff the guy.

Chloe looked him up and down impressed. She noticed he was wearing nice clothes a black blazer over a semi casual dress shirt.

Then she said, "Thank you officer? Or should I say detective? Are you off duty or do you like to dress up to catch perps?"

"I'm off duty, actually. I'm not a detective yet. But I'm working on it."

He started to take the guy away, "Miss, will you please come with me for a statement?"

"Of course, officer?"

"Dean. George Dean."

"George thanks for saving my computer, it's my life."


	22. A Dream? Part 2

After they arrived at the station George said, "Just wait here

After they arrived at the station George said, "Just wait here."

Then Chloe took her phone out, "Hey, Lo. I'm not bailing on you. I'm at the police station. I almost got mugged."

"I'm fine. I was saved by this cop."

"Oh, you think I was stood up?"

"OK. I'll see you then." Chloe said still not looking thrilled by the prospect.

Then George came in.

He took a piece of paper and pencil, "Can you write your statement down please?"

"Sure." Chloe said.

After Chloe wrote it down she gave it back to him.

George read it and smiled, "I like a girl with passion. Most people when writing police statements aren't so…poetic."

Chloe smiled a big toothy grin.

"Thanks. So George, I like to thank you for saving my life and all."

"Really and how would you like to do that?" George asked as he looked her up and down.

"Well, how about I buy you a drink?"

"Oh I'd love that but…right now I'm…"

Chloe looked down remembering something, "Oh crap. I can't. I have this thing."

"Oh you have a date?"

"A blind date. My cousin set me up with some guy she grew up with."

George smirked, "Really? You don't say."

"Yeah, I've been looking for an excuse to get out of it, though." Chloe said hopeful.

"You shouldn't disappoint your cousin."

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, your right. We could have a drink some other time."

"How about tonight?"

"Um…Sure. I was meaning to get this thing over and done with quickly and painlessly as possible. How about I meet you after…"

"Wow, you talk about it like it's a surgery."

"Well, it's pretty close."

George said, "Ok. How about I walk you there and I could meet you at the bar."

"I don't know my cousin wouldn't be too happy about that if I show up with some other guy. She's convinced that me and this guy are perfect for eachother."

"Hmmmm. Your cousin doesn't have to know I'll be discrete."

Chloe bit her lip excited, "OK, sounds good. Let's go."

As they walked side by side among the streets of Metropolis George asked, "So why are so against blind dates?"

"The fact that I have nothing to do with it is one thing. The idea of just meeting someone for the first time in which is supposed to be a romantic setting is kind of appalling to me."

"Oh, right I mean how can you expect to meet and talk to a perfect stranger? It's not like as a reporter your not used to that kind of thing."

Chloe scoffed, "It's not the same thing. When I'm interviewing it's for a story. There's no romantic intent involved."

"Right? I mean how can you be expected to just meet someone and just click right away?" George asked sarcastically.

Chloe looked up at George, "Do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"Of course."

"Then why defend the fine art of blind dates?"

"Well, maybe I'm not defending the art of blind dates. Maybe I'm defending your cousin."

"My cousin?"

"Maybe she knows you better then you think. Maybe she had a feeling that you and this mystery guy would just click. Maybe she thought that the first time this guy talked to you that he'd be immediately impressed and just wanted to get to know you."

Chloe's smile shined reflecting against the light coming from the street lamps. She lightly pressed her lips together.

"Yes, well maybe I'm more interested in getting to know someone else."

They stood there for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

Then they started walking again this time they moved a little more closely to each other then before.

Then they both stopped as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Well, here it is. I'll meet you at the bar."

George opened the door for Chloe and then as both came in the restaurant Lois ran up to them both.

"Chloe. George. Good you finally decided to show up. I was beginning to think you both bailed on me."

George snickered.

Then Chloe asked, "How do you know George?"

"Cuz, I told you. We grew up at the military base together. Well, come on they aren't going to hold the table forever."

Chloe looked at George trying to keep in his laughter and she gave him a crooked smile, "Uh…huh. OK. Lois lead the way."


	23. A Dream? Part 3

Chloe looked at her alternate self and alternate George make mooning eyes at each other all the way through the dinner. They both looked so thrilled and excited. And found the coincidence hilarious. They seemed to be thriving with electricity flowing between them both. Chloe wondered if that was the way she first looked at George when she first met him. She remembered the tingles and her heart racing with excitement so her look must have been similar.

She thought about the way alternate George talked about meeting someone and just clicking with them right away. She felt that way with George from her world, when they first met in the prison van. Even though she was a prisoner for some reason it was just easy to talk and flirt with him. She did feel like they were starting to just click. But it was all tainted with the whole just fooling him trying to escape thing. Things were so different. Her alternate self seemed more like herself from high school just grown up a little. Not weighed down by the weight of everyone's secrets. She was herself who she kind of missed. The girl who would do what ever it took to get a story. The girl who had a thing for hero types and wasn't too afraid to admit it. This was a lot more story-book fairy tale then in the real world. This image was a bit sad, knowing things were so much simpler in a world with out Clark Kent. Why did Martian Man hunter show this to her?

Then the scene changed and suddenly she was in a dressing room and Chloe was fitting into a wedding dress. Alternate Chloe was posing for Lois.

"Oh, cuz. You look fantastic."

"You think?" Chloe asked as she looked herself in the mirror at different angles.

"Yeah, you'll knock George off of his feet."

"Yeah" Chloe said, looking a little glum.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just this whole meteor infected thing."

"Oh, come on Chlo. You know you can't tell him. The meteor infected are enemies of the state. Lex Luthor was sure of that. The police will haul anyone who is meteor infected in. You've seen it. You've covered plenty of stories where they've arrested meteor infected people and you've seen for yourself that they've took people that never hurt anyone, once they found out. And you've seen George take those people in."

Chloe shrugged, "Yeah, but…it's his job. Of course he had to do that but he's my fiancé soon to be my husband. Do you think he would arrest his wife?"

Lois touched Chloe's arm lovingly, then sternly said, "Are you sure he wouldn't?"

"I am. Ever since the first day you brought George into my life I knew that I could always trust him. It was like we knew each other in another life or something."

"Then why didn't you tell him before?"

"You've always encouraged me not to. Plus I was afraid of that chance that he wouldn't understand. That he would look at me differently and arrest me. But I'm not afraid anymore. I've always knew I can trust him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"OK, cuz just make sure you're really really sure because I really don't want to write any exposes about horrible cops who arrest their wives."

"You won't."

Chloe then suddenly found her self in an apartment she saw her alternate self and alternate George sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Alternate George stared at Alternate Chloe with his eyes wide open shocked. Alternate Chloe pierced her lips on the edge of her seat. Fear escaping her eyes.

"So you are one of them?"

"Them?" she looked at him offended.

"You're a meteor…"

"Infected. Yeah." She finished pointedly.

Then she said, "I am the last person who would have thought it. I am the one who exposed them in Smallville. I'm the one who coined the term meteor freak. I'm the one who had landed my career at the Daily Planet by exposing those dangerous meteor infected. I never expected Lex to use those articles to put fear in everyone causing anyone who is infected to have no rights. I did it to put those dangerous people to justice. You know the dangerous ones. I did so justice would be done and people wouldn't be blind to what was going on. George not all of us are dangerous. I've met meteor infected people who were harmless but were still arrested. I've tried to write stories about them but it's not the easiest thing in the world to print stories against the president. They weren't dangerous and either am I."

George smiled, "I know you're not dangerous, Chloe."

"You do?"

"I know you Chlo, I may have not known every detail but I know what kind of person you are. You're amazing. You're the only girl I know who negotiates with muggers and who fights everyday for those who can't speak for themselves. This makes sense why you fight for them and why you took the job at the Ledger to fight for them. I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to believe I wouldn't understand."

Alternate Chloe slid her hand through his hair and said, "You didn't. I've always felt I could trust you. I was just afraid. It was a recent development. It happened a few months ago and Lois urged me not tell you."

"Lois knows?" Alternate George asked a bit upset at that.

"She's the one I healed."

"You can heal people?"

Alternate Chloe nodded.

"Yeah., we were investigating a story and Lois was being Lois and got herself shot. She's my cousin. I couldn't stand it, so I just sat there telling her she couldn't die. Then her wounds miraculously healed. I couldn't believe it."

"So that's it. You saved your cousin that's not so bad you're a hero."

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"It has happened a couple more times. And the side effects are pretty grim. I passed out each time I used my powers. I usually wake up healthy though."

George caressed Chloe's cheek.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just something I have to live with. And it's something I have to tell the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Chloe said and then she kissed him. She stroked her hair as she kissed him passionately.

When she parted for breath she said, "I've never been so happy."

Then she hopped onto his lap. Chloe felt a bit strange watching her alternate self and an alternate George make out but it was awfully familiar. She was having a very strange dejavu'. Then she realized that is exactly how she made out with George in the real world, twice in one night. Chloe felt flustered heat went to her cheeks as she recalled kissing George in the same way. She reminded herself that she moved too fast. She only knew George for a day. And now as she saw her self being so in love with George she was more then a little freaked out.


End file.
